Just a Boy
by silver blood
Summary: This is the story behind Jess, written from his point of view. IF YOU WANT MORE, REVIEW!!!
1. Meeting

Title: Just a Boy  
  
Author: silver blood  
  
Summary: Jess is 22, and a writer. He and Rory broke up when she went away to   
Harvard, and it was very painful and dramatic. This is the story from his point of view.   
So here it is: the story of Jess and Rory. TOTAL LITERATI. JAVAJUNKIE   
UNDERTONES.  
  
  
  
  
  
New York was my home. I lived there from the time I was born until I was 17. It was the   
one place that I had ever wanted to be. I would sit in the park for hours, until twilight   
overtook me, just reading and writing.   
  
At the young age of sixteen I met the girl that I thought I would spend the rest of my life   
with. Her name was Jessica, and she was two years younger than me, and my best   
friend's little sister. She made my life worth living, and I loved her very deeply, though I   
never told her. I never really got a chance.   
  
On September 11th, 2001, she died. I don't remember crying, though I'm sure I did. All I   
remember is the worst kind of anger that I have ever experienced. The kind of hate that   
would ruin families and start wars.  
  
After she died, I changed. I hardened to a person that I barely knew. I didn't let anyone   
inside, and I was sure that I would never love again. I started doing stupid things like   
smoking, and drinking. Robbing mini-marts. I lost control of myself for once, and it felt   
good, but it drove away those who cared about me. Even my own mother  
  
Finally, she couldn't handle me anymore. She sent me to the smallest, most bull-shit   
town I had ever seen, to live with my uncle, her estranged brother Luke. There I found   
people that were sickeningly quirky. They were all extremely close, and it was obvious   
that every one of them cared about all of the other people in the town deeply.  
  
I was alone. Even my uncle, who had always been such a gruff person, loved, and was   
loved unconditionally. They never even gave me a chance. I was automatically labeled a   
'bad boy'. They never let me be a part of their family. And I hated them for it, and hated   
myself almost more.   
  
But I loved her.   
  
The one thing that I loved in that town was Rory Gilmore.  
  
The first time that I met Rory, I had barely been in Stars' Hollow for two days. I was   
already used to the feeling of being completely alone, and ready to continue on that way   
for the rest of my time there.   
  
Her mother, Lorelai, just sixteen years older than Rory herself, was a good friend of my   
uncle's. I wouldn't hesitate to say, from the moment that I met them, that they were just a   
little bit in love.   
  
I met Lorelai first, at the diner that Luke owned (we lived upstairs). She was a strange   
woman, and extremely intriguing. Her beauty was striking, and it was obvious to me   
from the moment I met her what Luke saw in her. She was an amazing person, and I must   
admit that over the years I knew her, I grew to love her like she was my own mother.   
  
So Lorelai invited Luke and I to her house for dinner, to get to know me better and   
introduce me to her daughter, Rory. When I walked into their house (late, of course) I   
wasn't at all surprised to find that I was out of place. There was not a single person there   
that was worth getting to know.  
  
Then there was Rory. She fascinated me from the moment I laid eyes on her. There is   
something about Rory Gilmore that you have to understand; she radiates innocence. Not   
just the way she dresses, or the way she smiles, but the look in her bright blue eyes that   
warns you not to hurt her. It was a kind of innocence I had never seen before, for there   
was no naiveté, only trust. 


	2. Loving

Chapter Three:  
  
I am not good at being patient. I waited a few days for Rory to come talk to me, or to show up at the diner, but after about a week I figured out that she was gone. She was elected vice president of her senior class, and was in Washington attending a leadership conference. The first few weeks of the summer were torture. I missed her every second. Every time someone said something funny, or I made a comment that no one got, I would wish she was there.   
  
  
Doesn't it make sense that two people who deeply care about each other should be together?  
  
  
While she was gone, I met a girl. She was into me, and I saw no harm in going out with her. The problem was, she was a whiny, self-centered, dumb, girl. She was definitely not Rory. Maybe that's why I stayed with her all summer, to take my mind off Rory. It didn't work very well, because every time she kissed me, all I could see was those blue eyes of Rory's. Staring at me. Making me feel guilty.   
  
  
When Rory came back from Washington to find me with another girl, it didn't really seem like she cared. She was still with Dean, and they looked happy as ever. The few conversations we had while she was with Dean, and I was with Shane, were strained at best. I loved every second in her presence, don't get me   
wrong, and I loved the fire in her eyes as we bickered. Yet when I said anything to hurt her, I hated myself.   
  
  
At one point she told me to go back to New York. I responded with the usual sarcastic retort, pretending it didn't hurt.  
  
  
It did.  
  
  
Finally, not too long into the school year, Dean and Rory broke up. He dumped her in front of a large group of people, saying that it was obvious she wanted me,and not him. I watched her walk away, and I knew where she was going, and that I would find her there crying.  
  
  
I found her exactly where I expected to; the bridge, our spot. She was also crying. I tried to help her, but I think I just made it hurt more. She told me that Dean was right about everything he said, and that night I broke up with Shane. From that point on, we were together.  
  
  
It was awkward at first; we were both a little scared of what was going to happen, but we were both happy that we were together. It wasn't flawless: at first it seemed that she was ashamed of me, but there were good times.   
  
  
We would sit on the swing on her front porch, my arms around her, her head on my shoulder, reading. Sometimes the same books, sometimes different ones. She would fall asleep often, and I would just watch her lay there, peaceful, comfortable. I loved her more than ever.   
  
Sometimes it would rain, and we would watch it from the front steps, just wrapped around each other for warmth.   
  
When we kissed… I have never been kissed like that in my life; with so much passion, so much fervor. Yet she was gentle, her lips were soft. My hands would find themselves lost in her hair, my eyes lost in the deep blue of her own.  
  
It was Christmas.  
  
We were upstairs in Luke's apartment above the diner, my home, alone and exchanging gifts. It was our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special. I lit candles and hung mistletoe over the doorway. When we came in I kissed her, softly, and she was glowing. The dim light from the candles bounced off her shiny hair and reflected in her eyes, making them seem even livelier than ever before.  
  
  
She bought me a book; a first edition, signed copy of "Oliver Twist". She said her grandfather had it in his library and had wanted her to have it as a gift for me. I hadn't yet met the man, but I liked him already.  
  
  
I bought her a ring. It was pure gold, and had a deep garnet stone carved into the shape of a heart with two diamonds on the sides set deeply into the gold. I remember the look on her face as I slipped it on her finger, the sharp intake of breath as she realized it was real.  
  
  
I told her that it was a promise ring. That I promised to be there for her through anything, no matter what happened, that she could come to me. I saw tears in her eyes and I kissed her. I didn't yet tell her that I loved her, because I didn't want to scare her.   
  
  
It's funny, how two letters can change your life forever.   
  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, I will explain how they broke up. A little bit of   
Trory goodness but this is STILL A LITERATI!!! I have given up on Trorys because   
it's not going to happen, though I love the relationship. I am almost done with   
the book writing and getting to the rendezvous between our two favorite   
characters. SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
